


【授翻】沙漏计划

by sukinano



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Girl Who Waited AU, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukinano/pseuds/sukinano
Summary: 他们本来在Raviga的地下室里翻阅Peter Gregory的旧物，到处都是潦草不明的笔记、匪夷所思的实验计划、没人相信能实现的东西。其中有只古怪的黑盒子，大小能容纳一个人，Jared踏了进去，就此消失无踪。





	【授翻】沙漏计划

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hourglass Project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547146) by [joycecarolnotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycecarolnotes/pseuds/joycecarolnotes). 

至少他还有照片。起先他带着罪恶感，悄悄地拍下Richard，有些是抓拍，有些只有他的上衣。后来，Richard别别扭扭地同意了，照片上那些不悦的怒视慢慢变成了笑容。一张张地滑过相册，就像重温了一次他们感情的历程。Jared满怀哀伤地仔细观察，他看到Richard对他的信任愈发深重，开始学着接受Jared的爱意，为他敞开自己的世界，迎接Jared的进驻。  
至少这些照片还在，可以藉此怀念Richard，看着它们就拥有了无与伦比也迫切需要的温暖与安慰。  
至少前两日都是如此，直到第三天，手机电量耗尽。

“Richard？”  
四下满是飞扬的灰尘，Jared咳嗽了几声，对着空荡荡的房间喊道。这是哪儿？他怎么到这儿来的？似乎从未有人踏足此地，Jared甚至产生一种错觉，许多许多年里，都不曾有人类来过了。  
“嗯，那个，怎么了？”Richard磕磕巴巴地回答，他紧张的嗓音似乎从遥远的地方传来，“Jared，我在呢，我……我正往箱子里看，可你不，呃，我操，妈的，Jared，你是不是……什……你到底在哪儿？”  
“我不知……”Jared顿了一下，看着周围环境稍加思索。房间空无一物：墙面素白，没有丝毫痕迹，中间有块生锈的金属板，覆盖着各种开关与旋钮。还坐落着一个脏得要命的大沙漏，上面是一层厚重的尘土，里面的沙子却像金粒似的闪闪发光。Jared查看了眼自己的智能手表，仿佛期待着能找到些这间屋子没有的信息、或者不愿让他看到的东西。但他惊奇地发现，刚充满电的手表这会儿完全失灵了。他又检查了手机，一样，信号全无。  
“不好意思，”Jared说，“我不大确定。好像是一间……控制室？”  
“能找到出路吗？”  
Jared第一次感到了害怕，盲目而本能的恐惧感如同一根冰针，沿着喉咙缓缓滑向胃里。这地方古怪极了，他想，荒凉暗淡、死气沉沉。他猜自己或许会死掉，这都是说不准的事。  
“Jared，你还在吗？”  
“在。”他嘴里干涩不已，开始惊慌，“我……我不知道该怎么办，我……”  
“听着，你就……呆在原地，好吗？要是走的话，就，留个记号，比如，比如踪迹之类的。”Richard的声音愈发缥缈遥远，越来越低沉，飞快地消失于Jared耳畔，“好吗？Jared？我……我马上就过去，我保证会找到你的，我会……”  
之后的话，Jared再也没能听到。

什么鬼，Richard想，不久前Jared还在他身边，现在就……靠，现在Jared到底在哪儿？  
他们本来在Raviga的地下室里翻阅Peter Gregory的旧物，到处都是潦草不明的笔记、匪夷所思的实验计划、没人相信能实现的东西。其中有只古怪的黑盒子，大小能容纳一个人，Jared踏了进去，就此消失无踪。  
“Jared？”  
Richard对着一片虚无呼唤自己男朋友的名字，听起来渺小又无助。盒子是空的，Jared不在里面。  
Richard想，这不可能，这不符合逻辑。Richard的整个人生都由理性与逻辑统治，都建立在整齐有序、一丝不苟的数学、语法和代码之上。任何打乱这种秩序的事情，都会让Richard汗流浃背，紧张焦虑。即便当下仅仅想了一下那种可能性，他嗓子里就燃起了一团火，急需抱着最近的垃圾桶呕吐一番。  
Richard觉得Jared总在挑战他的逻辑，让他重新定义了他赖以生存的规则，开拓了他的眼界，也在自己狭窄死板的人生里，为另一个人腾出了一方天地。就像在夜里，他会掀起自己的被子，等待Jared爬进来，躺在他身边。  
他必须把Jared找回来。

无论Jared去到何处，前路都无穷无尽，白色的长廊一路延伸，连绵不绝。  
“Richard？”Jared叫道，“Richard？”  
回应他的只有海浪呼啸，也或许只是他耳中的疼痛在轰鸣。Jared知道Richard让他原地不动，但他在那间控制室独自呆了几小时，又口头上做了个SWOT分析，决定还是走一走比较好，尽可能收集些信息，让自己别那么一无是处。Jared沿路丢了点小物件给Richard指路，有衬衫袖子的纽扣，钱包里的东西，像是帕罗奥图公共图书馆、奥杜邦学会*、还有国家公共电台的会员证。  
“Richard？”Jared又喊了一声。  
他脚步不歇，面对的唯有怪诞恐怖的静寂。他清楚地意识到Richard不会回应自己的叫喊了，于是无视这一室沉寂，在心里轻轻哼唱起Sarah McLachlan的歌来。

“Richard，现在才半夜三点，你他妈想干嘛？”  
他没想到Monica会接，更别说只响了一声铃就接起来了。她从梦乡中惊醒，嗓音沙哑不堪。  
“Jared，他……”Richard想解释，却不知从何切入。他觉得自己傻透了腔，肯定不会有人相信他的，尤其是Monica这种清醒冷静、务实干练的人。他都不太明白自己为什么偏偏挑了她求助，但认真考虑的话， 除了Jared，Monica是他最好的朋友了，而且她比任何人都了解Peter Gregory那颗异乎寻常的大脑。  
“他……靠，”Richard说，“我们还在Raviga，我是说，我还在Raviga……他，那个，他……这话没骗你，他消失了。”  
“你这话什么意思，他，”Richard听得见她翻白眼的声音，可能还在用手指比划引号，“消失了？”  
“就是他，进了一个奇怪的黑盒子，上面还有只莫名其妙的沙漏，然后就消失了，他不在这儿了！”  
Monica倒吸一口凉气：“我操。”  
Richard拼命压抑下又想呕吐的冲动：“是什么……你这反应有点……糟糕。”  
“沙漏。”Monica说，仿佛短短两个字就能把情况讲清楚。  
Richard等了一会儿，见她没有说下去的打算，便打破沉默道：“对……对不起，Monica，我能问问是什么意思吗？”  
“听着，我马上赶过去。”背景音一片嘈杂，Monica从床上蹦了起来，“到了再和你解释，但Richard，我不知道该怎么委婉点说——Jared有危险。”  
“什么意思。”Richard大惊失色，他低头看了看手机，Monica已经挂断了。

Jared精疲力竭。天知道他走了多久，手机里的时钟已经坏掉了，电子数字疯狂跳动着。膝盖和眼睛都疼痛难忍，他必须找个地方休息一下。  
就在他想着自己坚持不住了的时候，眼前出现了一道门廊。Jared打开那扇门，走进去，里面的构造类似一座飞机库，透着股熟悉之感，他突然意识到，这里和艾尔隆岛*简直别无二致：灰色地面，工业风格的钢铁天花板，连偶尔出现的叉车机器人都大同小异。他回想起那段困在其中无路可逃的日子，冰冷的恐慌在胸腔中慢慢升腾。他害怕再回到那座岛上，形单影只，噩梦重现。  
Jared缩在角落里，环住自己的身体，留存一点温度。但早年在大街流浪的经验告诉他，自己弱不禁风的体格根本禁不住热量的流失。他把背心当成毯子，裹在身上，只穿着牛津衬衫和卡其裤，牙齿冻得直打颤。  
你可以的，Jared对自己说，Donald，你过去经历的比这更累、更饿、更冷、更渴、也更孤独。他抱着自己抵在胸前的嶙峋膝盖，不住颤抖。你曾经更恐惧、更无助、更无望，那些时候，甚至还没有Richard在找你。Richard是个天才，他不会放弃的，他会解决这个麻烦，会不惜一切代价找到你。  
你爱Richard，Richard也在乎你，你们终将重逢。  
Jared一遍又一遍地告诉自己。而困于其中的前十年，这些话也的确起了作用。

“所以‘沙漏’是Peter在研究的一种……穿越计划？”  
Monica点头。  
“穿越？你认真的？”  
“很不幸，事实就是这样。”Monica身上还穿着睡衣，蓝色法兰绒裤子，和金莺棒球队*的旧T恤。她带了一热水瓶的咖啡，份量几乎能支撑人度过一场末日。她尽可能把和沙漏计划有关的信息都下载给了Richard，帮他找到了Peter涂画想法计划的旧笔记本。  
“你知道这个计划。”Richard说，“然后一句都没提醒，就放我们进来了？”  
“你觉得我该说什么？”  
“或许你应该说，我们俩之中可能有人走进一个盒子，然后就消失在了……我也不知道……消失在了满是邪恶机器人的平行维度里。”  
“我一直都把这个计划当狗屁！”  
可一想到会失去Jared，Richard的心脏快要被惊惶灼伤。他改变了自己原本的生活，让Jared占据一席之地，现在又要让生活恢复原状吗？他勾勒不出那种画面。这些可都不算狗屁，他想。  
他会找回Jared，他发誓。必要的话，他可以为了Jared冲破现实与时间，毕竟他已经为Jared打破了自己所有的规则。

Jared已然放弃逃离，也不再去期待有人发现他、拯救他、或是自己找到出路。以他所了解的，想要出去，应当需要设计些什么东西，可Jared的特殊技能里从来就没有搞技术这一项。Jared会护理指甲，在巫术店打过工，也做过商业开发，可面对眼下的状况，哪个都不是Jared最擅长的。  
他最擅长的，他真正厉害的技能，是苟活。  
如今，他住在寒冷空旷的库房里，到处是白色长廊。他把每扇门都拉开过一遍，可门后尽无一物。唯有虚空无边无际地蔓延，日日夜夜都是寂寥。Jared挺过来了。他曾参加过公社的少年宿营，在那里学过些野外生存技巧，所以饿极之时，他能捕杀只海鸥做晚餐。巡逻无人机时而飞过，不过很少能打乱他的阵脚了。经过如此漫长的岁月，Jared可以眼睛都不眨就轻松拆卸掉它们，甚至在其中找到些乐趣。  
最初，他被自己的怒火吓到过，就像掩藏在体内多年的情绪终于自由地倾泻而出，丑陋又骇人。他对着墙壁拳打脚踢，自残，嚎叫，乞求救赎，乞求Richard出现，可一切归于沉寂后，无人来清理他的累累伤痕。  
Jared从不想自己变成这幅模样的。他深切感受过男性的怒火，也努力对那种嘴脸敬而远之，可暴躁深深扎根在他心间，传染病一般随时间日益溃烂。有好多年里，他什么都没做，只是沉溺在愤怒之中，恼怒于每一个背弃他、伤害他的人。他经受过太多人的背弃和伤害了，但Richard首当其冲。他也最常生自己的气，年轻时的Jared轻易便相信他人，多愁善感，被人肆意盘剥。他怎么会坚定不移地认为自己爱着Richard的？他放任自己被Richard这个粗心大意、自私自利的幼稚小孩吸引，放任自己被Richard玩弄、控制、利用，可后者却失约了，他没有来拯救他。他曾经太愚蠢、太绝望、太可悲、太无可救药地浪漫主义，被那股荒唐无脑、自我毁灭般的奉献精神与欲念渴求蒙蔽了双眼，看不到事实真相。  
如果Richard真的来了，他发誓道，我不会再随他的心意，不会那么有求必应，不会听之任之，不会不假思索地跟从他。永远不会，再也不会了。

“成了！”Richard大喊，兴奋冲昏了他的头脑。  
只过了十二小时而已，他灌了满肚子咖啡因，一刻不停地工作，已经找到了解决方案。Peter Gregory纠结了几十年都没得出结论，当然，Peter开始这个跨维度时空旅行计划时，也从没预料到Richard会提出革命性的压缩算法。他又恭喜了自己一遍，真他娘的是个天才。Jared会感动死的，大概会告诉Richard自己多么——  
不，不对，操，Richard晃晃脑袋，现在没时间沉浸在这种悲哀的咸湿白日梦里，他还有重要的事去做，很可能是要救命的。  
其实他只是敲了些再简单不过的代码。把Peter的旧笔记从头到尾梳理了一次，Monica从旁帮助他辨认了点独特的速记符号。然后，他又做了基本的机械修复，把盒子重新调整校正，以便在当前和平行的时间流之中来回穿梭。Richard可以走进入口，把Jared带回家，同时毁灭这台机器，简单得就像他们从来没离开过一样。  
现在他只需要做一件事，就是，出发。  
“去找你的宝贝吧。”Monica给他打气，“记得进到控制室后该做什么，就……动作麻利点。入口会变得不稳定，没办法再次穿越，你的时间不多。机会就这一次，Richard。”  
“知道啦，知道啦。”Richard说。  
平日里他总是信任Monica，至少她的语气听起来还信心满满的。可他情不自禁地注意到，她的神色有些忐忑。

想到Jared也曾来过这间控制室，Richard觉得很别扭。房间和Jared描述的一模一样，有尘土，有旋钮和按键，还有他们用以返程的那座沙漏。出去之前，他还有点工作要做，只是些细微的调整与修复。他想，然后就可以找到Jared马上离开这里了，Jared走不了多远。  
可Richard估算着自己沿着长廊走了四十分钟，才看到Jared留下的第一个标记，应该是衬衫上的一粒扣子。二十分钟后，他碰见一张证件主人名为Donald Dunn的帕罗奥图图书馆证。这张卡曾被保存得很好，但现在古旧得像文物。  
很古怪，Richard想。可他没思考太多，直到又发现了Jared在Erlich家附近那间过敏友好型烘焙坊的常客卡，和图书馆证状态相同。他捡起来，那卡几乎在掌心碎成尘埃。  
他追随着踪迹，在空荡走廊中一路前行，找到了最后一粒纽扣，它躺在一扇门外，那门漆成黑色，透着不祥之感。Richard深吸一口气，推开它。这间好似飞机库的屋子里，另一头站着位高大瘦弱的男人，双眼湛蓝无比，头发灰白，皮肤上嵌着疲倦的纹路。看到他，Richard从未如此惊喜快乐过。

“Jared？Jared，靠，真的是你……我来了，我是Richard，我是Richard。”  
那道幻影在向他招手。老天啊，Jared想，怎么会这样，就算过了这么年，他在你脑海中依旧这样清晰，和过去的模样分毫不差。他畏缩的小动作，紧张不安的姿态，动来动去的样子，干瘦的身形，漂亮的颧骨，优雅的鹰钩鼻，真的活灵活现。Jared已经许多年未曾把Richard看得这般清楚，这般生动真实。他都快以为自己已遗忘了。  
“Jared？我是Richard。”幻影又说道，“怎么……我靠，”他干笑，“你发生什么了？”  
Jared没有理会，继续做日常的事情。沉迷于幻觉之中，被幻象击溃，这种情况经常发生，尤其是早年间。他在每个角落里都看到过Richard，他是他身着闪亮盔甲的骑士，他的船长，他的救赎，他的王子。可现在，他不会让孤独寂寞再把他变得愚蠢至极了，不会放任自己受到干扰。Jared拒绝相信眼前的影像，连理都不理。  
但不知为何，那幻影始终在讲话，步履匆匆地如影随形，跟着他干那些日常琐事，顽固得令他生厌，折磨着他。  
“我跟着你留下的记号找到这儿，有纽扣，有图书馆证，但它们都破破烂烂的，旧得不像样。Monica说两边的时间流速大概不一样，可我没想到……天哪。”  
Jared收集了一加仑水，带回到床铺边。  
“操，我想说，你看起来上了年纪，你的头发都灰白了，Jared。”  
“对。”他终于不耐烦地开口，“再过几十年你也会这样。”  
“Jared！谢天谢地，你能听见我说话。”  
Richard把手搭在Jared胳膊上，Jared忆起了这种温暖，清晰得仿佛就发生在昨天。这些年间，没有任何一道幻象做得到这一点。  
“你还在这儿。”Richard说。  
“是啊，可你没来救我。”  
“不，不是。”Richard固执道，“我找到答案了！只用了十二小时。你看，我来了，我就是在拯救你啊。是我，此时此刻，我在拯救你。”  
Jared将Richard的手拨开，“抱歉，”他说，“我还有很多任务要做。”  
“任务？别管任务了，我们现在就可以回家。”  
“家，”Jared嗤道，似乎毫不在乎那词的意味，“你觉得家在哪儿？”  
他终其一生都在想，自己会睡在各种奇怪的床上，睡在陌生可怖的地方。而眼下，他在这里生活的时间比其他任何地方都要久了。如果Jared在这世界上有家，那便是这儿。  
“你不走，那我留下。”Richard说。

那一晚，Jared睡得并不安稳，关于Richard的想法缠扰着他，他试图把那些想法赶出脑海，却又因此折磨不堪。Richard睡在哪儿了，他找得到水和食物吗，他捱不捱得过这第一晚？  
尖叫和疾走的脚步声让他从痛苦梦乡中惊醒，他听得真切，这里最具攻击性的巡逻无人机正在嗡鸣，用电子音喊着“请注意”，“为了您自身安全”。Jared从床上爬起来，全副武装，穿着拼凑起来的盔甲，不出几秒就冲进了大厅。就在无人机准备放电麻痹Richard的时候，探手摘下了那玩意儿，瞬间徒手破坏了它。他存着一堆可能有用的破烂，这些碎片可以带回去增加库存了。  
“哇。”Richard注视着他，满脸写着敬佩，“你真的好厉害。”  
Jared生硬地点了点头，“时间长了而已，三十年了。”  
“谢谢。”Richard说，“你救了我。”他转过身，好像要回到走廊里，大概会四处晃荡着度过余下的夜晚，祈祷自己别受什么重伤，瘫痪，或者干脆命丧于此。  
“安全起见，或许，”Jared提议道，“你最好还是来我这儿一起睡。”  
Jared睡觉的小窝是用捡来的废弃材料做的，他示意Richard进去，把自己平时当枕头的书包，还有代替被单的油布一并给了他，把他裹在里面。他背对Richard蜷起身子，压抑下哭泣的冲动，努力将呼吸放平、身子不要乱动，装成熟睡的样子。太疼了，真的太疼了，Richard近在咫尺，却又像隔了万水千山。他们中间仿佛横亘着无数个世界。  
记住了，Jared斥责自己，你发过誓，不会再听之任之。

出乎Jared的意料，他和Richard重回了从前的相处模式。本来已近乎遗忘，但一旦置身其中，却自然得好似从未间断过。他又开始留心Richard的举动，关照他的需要，给他提供食物、安抚和保护。而Richrad，他太思念Jared对他的照顾了，便放纵自己享受其中，卸下一切心防，容纳Jared的进入。Richard边帮助Jared做杂务，边和他聊上一整天，默契地接上对方的话。他们一点一点慢慢拼凑出了旧日简单而宁静的亲昵。  
夜里他们会并肩躺在一起，中间隔着些纯洁的距离，分享Jared东拼西凑做成的毯子。有时，Jared会等到Richard真正陷入梦乡，在黑暗中凝视他的脸庞。有时，他醒来会发现Richard压在他身上，纤细的胳膊环住他，炽热的呼吸喷在他脖颈后面。他一言不发地挣脱出怀抱，起床去寻找早餐。

“所以，准备好回去了吗？”一天晚上，Richard问道。Jared点了一个小火堆，他们在篝火的温暖中拥抱彼此。Richard对Jared的佩服简直滔滔不绝。  
“什么？”  
“回到真正的时间线。准备什么时候走？”  
“Richard。”Jared喉结动了动，“我不能打包票。”  
“啊……”Richard低低叹气，沮丧地抓了抓头发，他本来对此一直充满信心，“你不明白，如果我们不回去，就不会存在了，然后一无所有。我和你，我们所努力的一切，打造的一切，Pied Piper，都将不复存在。”  
“Richard，”Jared说，“你这番话就建立在不平等的基础上：我的世界是虚假的，而你的世界才真实。按你说的，回去之后谁会不复存在？只有我！”Jared强硬坚定地咆哮出声，Richard从未见过他这副模样，至少没有随即便道歉，为自己的行为感到羞愧。这个人是谁，Richard想，他不像我认识的Jared。  
“那年龄差呢，”他说，试着讲道理，说服Jared放弃留下的念头，“如果我们呆在这儿，出口会关闭，你会先我一步死去，把我独自一个人留在……留在这个外星球，还是什么鬼地方，留在Peter Gregory地下室的盒子里，就目前知道的来看，或许要呆上几十年。你死后，我也很可能马上就自杀。”  
Jared沉默了半晌，盯着噼啪燃烧的篝火瞧。看啊，他想，自私、攫取、所有你想保护自己不受其害的东西，都在这儿了。他紧绷的声音僵硬地响起来，问道：“你意识到自己刚刚说了什么吗？”  
Richard手足无措：“什么？你知道我，天啊，你知道我不是那个意思。”  
“我记得你总是说话不经考虑、自私、莽撞，但这次……这比我想象的还伤人。”  
可Jared，Richard想，我想说的是，我不像你，我太弱了，根本活不下来，我敬佩你，你在这个世界生存了这样久，真的很厉害。  
这话他却讲不出口，只能说，“我是来救你的，可你都……都不……”Richard拿出手机，准备孤注一掷，他调出一张两人坐在Jared家沙发上的开心合影，Jared舒展的面容上，是满满的爱意与崇拜。他想让Jared看上一眼，哪怕只是扫一眼也好。  
“我懂了。”Jared笃定地点头，“你想要的不是我，是他，你想要的是一个像他一样，盲目愚蠢地爱你的人。我懂了。”  
“不是这样的，但……”  
Jared丢了桶沙子，盖灭篝火，“我去睡了。”他说。

第二天，Richard向Jared道歉，他没有接受。第三天，第四天，第五天，如此往复。  
“我觉得自己可能有失偏颇。”Jared最终说道，“我知道，这段时间对你来说很短暂，但你应该理解，我始终在这个世界，一个人过了很多年。”  
“我知道，我明白的，我也很抱歉。”  
“我可以问你件事吗，Richard？”  
“嗯。”  
“Richard，你爱我吗？不一定是现在的我，而是，怎么说呢，年轻时候的我。”  
Richard咬起嘴唇：“目前为止我还没说过爱这个字。”  
“这不算答案。”  
Jared转身往住处走，可Richard追在他身后，几乎踩上他的脚踝。他一把攥住Jared的胳膊，把他拉回来。  
“好吧，如果我答得不够好，那我这就讲给你听，就现在，我想告诉现在的你，我爱你，我觉得你也爱我。很难想象有人会……可你总说你爱我！你不记得那是什么感觉了？这个……”Richard抓着Jared的手，按到自己胸膛上，那里，他的心脏砰砰直跳，“还记得这是什么感觉吗？你真的想错过这些？”  
他太温暖了，暖到Jared为自己铸造的心墙轰然倾塌，仿佛Richard把所有的墙体都融化掉。他震惊地发现自己已经潸然泪下：“这些年，我真的太寂寞了。”他说。  
“我能……我能做件事吗？”Richard问道，Jared点了点头，他将他拥入一个暖洋洋的结实怀抱，一同朝地上倒去。Richard揽着他，任他在自己臂弯中哭泣，他们就那样静静躺着，一直呆到两个人心满意足。

“我很怕。”那天晚上，Jared仰头看着Richard说道，“三十多年了，我从来，我从来没有……和谁这么亲密过。”  
“所以在……我卧室地板那次，是你最后一回？”  
Jared点头。  
“也对，说得通。没关系的。”Richard笑起来，“你知道，那也是我的最后一次。”  
他目之所见的一切终于和Jared所过的生活画上了等号，他一直渴望与他分享那些混乱而可悲的秘密。Jared脸上有着深深的皱纹，眼角的纹路尤其深重，但那两颗瞳仁依旧湛蓝如初。Richard又看到了他认识的、热爱的那个Jared。  
“你还想要我吗？”Jared声音颤抖着，轻轻问道。  
“想，想极了。”Richard说。  
Richard手指按着他的嘴唇，一路从脖颈亲吻到胸膛、小腹，掀起上衣，在腰间流连。  
“你的皮肤变了。”  
Jared耸耸肩，本能地道歉。  
“没说你不好，只是，只是不大一样。”Richard摩挲着Jared的胳膊，肩膀，抚上他的锁骨，“这里更硬些。”手掌来到了胸膛、肋骨和腹部，“这里也是。”他越过突起的胯骨，轻抚苍白的大腿内侧，“但这儿，”Richard吞咽了一下，“这儿还是很柔软。”他轻声说道，然后将Jared含进口中。他听见他在喘息，大口地吸气。

Jared如往常一样，伴随朝阳醒转。Richard尚在睡梦之中，在他身旁轻轻地打鼾。Jared小心翼翼地从枕头包下面抽出藏在那儿的手机，走到隐蔽的角落里。他蹲在地上，打开Richard心心念念想给他看的相册。里面的内容太丰富了，一张接着一张，都是年轻的自己，和现在一模一样的Richard，还有他们两个在一起的画面。  
我的耳朵真那么大吗，Jared想，皮肤也那么苍白，我的鼻子难道就长那样。除了会剪头发，Jared至少十年没怎么在乎过相貌这种事了，即便只是最微弱的虚荣心对他来说都还是种罪恶。  
看着这些照片也很疼，真的很疼。它们无可辩驳地证明了Jared曾经有幸拥有过那么好的人生，又足够不幸地飞快告别了它。幸福被偷走，房子没住够，还有本该来拯救他的Richard也没有现身，至少，没有及时赶来。  
有一张照片，Jared盯了很久，它攫住他的脑海，宛如一支歌。他们俩坐在Jared公寓的沙发上，Richard在瞧别的地方，具体是什么应当记不清了，但Jared在看着他，沉湎于Richard的模样，仿佛研究Richard的脸庞是全宇宙最吸引人的事。他们的手紧紧交融。  
“嘿。”染着睡意的低沉声音在他身后响起。  
“噢。”Jared慌忙转过身，徒劳地想藏起被抓现行的手机，大手遮在屏幕上，仿佛那是什么淫秽物件。  
“你看了。”Richard说。  
“对。”  
“怎么样？”  
Jared明白，如果他道出真相，承认那些照片让他的心有多疼，坦白自己多想找回曾经的日子，可能会给Richard以希望，而他还不确定自己能对此做出承诺。那些照片多令他渴望那种生活，他就有多恐慌。想要重返旧日，他自己，现在的这个自己，需要坚定不渝。  
“我想起来了，”Jared说，“做年轻时的自己是什么感觉。”他挪开手，给Richard看那张照片，“他那么爱你，渴望你，他……Richard，我至今不敢相信他曾拥有你，哪怕是一天，一小会儿，都不敢相信……”  
Jared顿了顿，他嗓音颤抖，双眼湿润，狂风骤雨般的强烈情绪啸叫着，令他几近失控。他还记得那种感受，最初几年里，他尚且盼望着、渴求着、梦想着Richard来拯救他，夜晚入睡时，还会幻想他们盛大的重逢，那该多甜蜜、美好而浪漫啊。他还记得自己当时的心境。  
他也还记得自己没踏足这个世界前，看着Richard拒绝Gavin的一千万美元时，他心想，我会为那个人打破我自己的人生，会追随他到天涯海角。他想着Richard在Raviga的地下室里寻找来接他的办法，而他天才的头脑不出一天就做到了。  
“Richard，他想爱你想得发疯，又怕得不到你的允许。”Jared抬起手，用破旧磨损的衬衫袖子拭去脸上的热泪，“他想爱你。而我想给他一次机会。”  
“所以你准备好回去了？”

Richard说：“这其实是个很简单的机制，你把沙漏打碎，我们就能回到Raviga了，也不会有人再被困在这个狗屎地方。”  
“好。”Jared说。  
“但必须是你来做。”  
“我明白。”  
“准备好了吗？”  
“Richard，你希望我为你撕开时间？”  
“对。”  
Jared勾起一个轻佻的笑容：“我只为你一个人这么干。”他朝那只满是尘埃的沙漏伸出手。  
“等等！”  
“Richard？怎么了？亲爱的，我觉得你在拖时间。”  
Richard闭上双眼：“就，就再等一下。”  
他脸上浮现出一种奇怪的表情，有那么一瞬间，Jared担心他可能生病了。但其实他忘记了，那是Richard不得不发表讲话时的模样。  
“Jared，”他说，“听着，我爱你，我爱现在的这个你。我是说，虽然开始有些别扭，可我喜欢你朝我生气的样子，让我觉得，觉得我们很平等。我也喜欢你能在这个见鬼的机器人岛还是什么地方，独自一人生活了这么多年。我喜欢你徒手就能拆掉一架无人机，喜欢你灰白的头发，你看起来很辣，像一个……一个……像一个性感的教授。”Richard涨红着脸，“你这么强大，勇敢，我爱你。”  
Jared内心的一隅仍是害怕的，仍不想冒风险，仍想留在这里，和Richard一起，留在此时此地，至少那些日常的麻烦事还能给他以安全感。  
他曾经长久遭受着叱骂与责备，就连他自己都会为了最想要的东西而自我责怪。就这么一次，他想，他不会允许那种罪恶感把美好从他身边窃走了。他将拥有Richard，爱他，拯救他。Jared自己不需要被拯救。  
你曾为Richard打破自己的人生，他想，这一次，为了你们俩，也一样做得到。  
“我也爱你。”Jared狠狠打碎沙漏。

Richard在Raviga的地下室醒来，头疼欲裂，难以抑制地想要呕吐。Jared瘫在他身旁，揉着太阳穴，看上去和Richard一样恶心难当。  
“哎，”Jared乐呵呵地说，“下次晚宴我再也不会随便喝放在桌上的饮料了！宿醉真的好难受。”他看了看表，“天啊这么晚了，我们……我们睡着了？”  
“可能是吧。”Richard环顾四周，似乎想找出答案，但这不过是Raviga的地下室，只有Peter零零碎碎的旧物在场。  
“你的头发好黑。”Richard说。  
“傻。”Jared笑道，“否则还能是什么颜色？”  
“对，对，哈哈，我都不知道自己在说什么。”  
“Richard，”Jared说，“我们回家吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> *奥杜邦学会是美国非营利组织，专注鸟类及其栖息地的保护。  
*艾尔隆岛在S1E6中出现过，是Jared不慎被运送上去的那座小岛。  
*金莺棒球队来自巴尔的摩，是Monica的家乡球队。


End file.
